


Family Complications

by ofskullsandpoetry



Series: Family Complications Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute romance, F/F, F/M, Happiness and smiles and no one dies yay, M/M, Mostly Fluff, So many fricking homos, The gays are here and they are queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofskullsandpoetry/pseuds/ofskullsandpoetry
Summary: A basic Harry Potter Next Gen fanfic!-When Rose Weasley first shows up at Hogwarts 19 years after the Second Wizarding War, the new guard of the Weasley family has already made their mark on the school. Now it's her turn to find her place, her turn to belong.





	1. What is a Family?

Family can be messy sometimes. Especially if you’re a Weasley. Honestly it probably wasn’t as complicated if you weren’t a Weasley. Rose Weasley had 10 cousins, 10 aunts and uncles and far too many family friends. So, in conclusion, life as a Weasley was full of family complications.

Family complications like falling madly in love with your god-cousin who’s also your quidditch coach. Yeah, that was a thing now. They made the position specially for one Teddy Lupin. So your romance life isn’t all peaches and cream.

Family complications like your parents finding out that you are the very first Slytherin Weasley. Ever. And when your father is Percy Weasley, that doesn’t go over well. For either of you. So you get a piercing. Or two. And dye your hair. Every year. Now you’re the “rebel” of the family. Just because of a stupid talking hat.

Family complications like the constant comparison between you and your dead uncle. People hear Fred Weasley and immediately assume you’re a fun-loving, extroverted, trickster twin. Only one of those things are true. You’re nothing like _the_ Fred Weasley. You're the most studious, introverted, rule following person your friends have ever met. Nothing like him. Can’t you just be you?

Family complications like falling so deeply in love with the wrong person. Someone you can't bring back home to your parents. Someone hushed. Someone in the shadows. Someone, well, wrong.

Being in love seems to be a big family complication with the Weasleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked this first chapter! I'm writing a companion fic called ”Letters to and from Family”, it'll basically be the same story but told in letters. Chapters of that will be uploaded hopefully periodically. Yay guys!!!


	2. Teddy and Victoire

Teddy Lupin was born to a mother and a father, just like everyone else. But unlike everyone else, he never knew them.

According to everyone he ever met, they were good and kind people. According to everyone he met, his parents loved him and that's why they died. By the time he was two years old he no longer had his mother, nor his father. He only had his grandmother and his godfather. They were also kind and good people. He was raised well. He was happy. For the most part. The thing was, there was always an empty part of him that was missing, a part of him that lived in the shadows of his family.

Teddy spent most of his first four years on earth with his grandmother. She was a kind, old lady, but he can barely remember her either. He was too young. She grew old, and he lived with his godfather.

And thus Teddy Lupin became Teddy Lupin Potter.

Teddy Lupin Potter, after his fourth birthday, lived with a mother and a father, just like everyone else. But unlike everyone else, they were not his mother and father. They were someone else’s.

But for the most part of his childhood, Teddy Lupin Potter was alone.

 

Victoire Weasley was born to and raised by a mother and a father, who in turn had been born to and raised by a mother and father. Just like everyone else. Victoire Weasley was just like everyone else.

And Teddy Lupin was not like anyone else.

Maybe that’s what made him so attractive.

 

But let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Victoire Weasley met Teddy Lupin on her third birthday, surrounded by friends and family. Teddy was four. He already had blue hair. And she already knew he was trouble.

And she loved that.

But they were young, and couldn't understand those feelings. 

So they sat on a couch babbling to each other for an hour. And they next day they sat on a couch and babbled to each other for an hour as their parents drank coffee and talked about "adult things". And the next day they did the same, and the next day, and the next, until September 1st, 2009. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is coming in so late, school starting has killed me. But I'm here and I'm gonna try to update more regularly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked this first chapter! I'm writing a companion fic called ”Letters to and from Family”, it'll basically be the same story but told in letters. Chapters of that will be uploaded hopefully periodically. Yay guys!!!


End file.
